Negan's Raven
by Courtney Burgess
Summary: Victoria has strong feelings for Negan for a long time now and she can't help it anymore but be jealous of his wives. She really wants to tell him how she really feels towards him but she's afraid that he won't feel the same way and get pissed off


**Chapter 1**

* **LEMON WARNING***

SMASH!

Once again Victoria had punched the wall in her room, she was seriously jealous of Negan's wives cause she knew she didn't have one chance with him what's so ever. Victoria had strong feelings for Negan for a very long time, and she never felt this way towards no one before and she didn't even expected this to even happen anyways.

She sat down on the edge of her bed sighing, her hand was broken but it didn't bother her. She sat there and stared at nothing till there was a knock.

"Vic It's Dwight" Dwight says after he knocked

She rolled her eyes, she found him so annoying

"What do you want?" she asked in an anger tone

"Negan wants you" Dwight replies

She sighed, 'Great' she thought 'Wonder what he wants'

Standing up, opening the door giving Dwight a look then walks off not saying a signal word. Once she got to his office she kinda hesitated then knocked.

"Who the fuck is it?" Negan sounded pissed off

"It's Tori" Victoria says

"Come in" He says

Victoria opened the door, seeing Negan standing by his desk with his arms crossed, man he didn't look very happy. Negan looked over at her, to be honest she was kinda frightening but didn't show it. Negan looked down and saw her swollen bruised bleeding hand.

He let out a sigh, "Did you seriously break your fucking hand again?"

She nodded, "Yes I did"

Shaking his head, "Let me fucking guess. You fucking punched a wall?"

She only nodded her head, not saying anything.

"Holy fuck" yep he's pissed, "Tell me why you did it this time"

"Do you really want me to be fucking honest!?" She raised her voice a little

"No fucking shit!" He yells sarcastically

"Ok fine! I love you ok!? I really fucking love you! I can't hide it anymore from you. Everytime I see you with your wives it triggers anger inside of me! Also because I know I'll ne—" Victoria was stopped in mid sentence as Negan kissed her.

After they broke the kiss Negan spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about that. Tori fuck" he laughed, "I love you too. The reason why you saw me with my wives is cause I told them they needed new jobs because they ain't my wives anymore. Tori you drive me fucking crazy around here! Since the day I brought you here, goddamn you really fucking sparked something instead of me" Negan grinned

Victoria only smiled, she didn't know what to say so she puts hand on her cheek and starts kissing him then went to making out with him, Negan pushed her against the wall continuing to make out with her, but then picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Taking her to his room which was literally next to his office.

Putting her on the bed and getting on top of her, "Take that shirt off for me baby it doesn't belong on you", he smirked at her

She grinned right back at him taking off her shirt but also removing her bra as well

He sighed at the sight, "Mmm damn doll"

He leaned down kissing her neck as he rubbed her breast, his hands moved down slowly, teasing her. Eventually removing her pants then her panties tossing them across the room not giving a damn. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants taking off them off along with his boxers.

Positioning himself, "You ready?"

She nodded with a smirk

Slowly inserting himself inside of her, moving at a slow pace then picking up the pace, their moans and heavy breathing were getting louder.

"Negan! Oh Fuck! Fuck right there!", Victoria moaned

Negan groaned, "Holy fuck you're so tight baby!"

Victoria moaned more and more, arching her back as she was getting so close to orgasming

"I'm so close..! Make me cum", Groaned Victoria

"With pleasure", He smirked

He got more deeper with very thrust, not long after she orgasmed and Negan wasn't that far behind finishing.

"Fucking damn I love your pussy juices all over my cock. Just a few more baby"

He thrusted a few times he filled her up, getting off her and lay next to her.

"Damn doll", he breathed out heavily "That was so amazing"

She smirked, "Says you"

Both getting up and cleaned up, Negan went and took a shower as he got out he smiled. Seeing Victoria sleeping soundly and peacefully. Walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

"I love you", he whispered softly

Laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively and falling asleep. This had honestly had been the best sleep he ever had in so many years.

Next morning Victoria stretched and looked over the clock reading " **8:02 A.M** "

Then looking beside herself hoping to see Negan but he wasn't there instead finds a note-

" **Good Morning Gorgeous, last night was fucking amazing ?** ❤ **but I also hoped you had slept amazingly I know I did. I'm out with getting supplies I'll be back around noon, love you Doll**

 **XOXOX Negan** ❤ **"**

 **Sooooo this my first Lemon story ever written I tried my best so please no hating even though it was bad. Please comment what you think don't worry there will be more to come.**


End file.
